The Moon in Your Eyes
by DefinedByLove
Summary: Three years after defeating the Labyrinth, Sarah utters one phrase that will change her life forever. “I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now.” J/S
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Three years after defeating the Labyrinth, Sarah utters one phrase that will change her life forever. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now." J/S

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Okay guys I'm leaving now!" Sarah yelled to her drunken friends over the loud music. Normally Sarah wouldn't even consider going to a party like this, a bunch of teenagers staggering around too drunk to understand themselves, let alone her. But it was Halloween, and this one time she couldn't say no. Now, however, she just wanted to leave. It was getting close to her curfew and she decided that she wasn't going to push her luck with her parents.

"What?! Why would you want to leave?!" her friend Emily asked, walking with Sarah to the front door. After the two had made it to the porch of the house and shut the door they were able to talk to each other without any interruptions from the drunken guests or the blasting music.

"I have to go home." Sarah explained. 'I want to go home_'. _She thought to herself.

"But it's only 11:30!" Emily laughed at Sarah "Well, whatever! How are you getting back?"

"I'm walking, I don't live far from here." Sarah looked at her half sober friend, who obviously thought she was crazy.

"Well, be careful you don't know what kind of bozo's are on the prowl tonight." Emily beamed as she opened the door to re enter the party, "See you later!" The door slammed shut as Sarah walked down the crooked steps of the porch and through the white picket gate of whoever's house this was. She didn't really have to know, her friends took her there.

As Sarah sauntered down the street inhaling the chilly night air she thought of how much she loved Halloween. It was the only time where she could dress up in her costumes without anyone calling her childish or crazy. However, unlike most of her friends Sarah hadn't taken the opportunity to wear the skimpiest pink pleather outfit she could but was dressed in a long cream-colored dress with long bell sleeves and a set of ocean blue fairy wings she had made for herself.

The night was chilly and dark. It had been raining for the past few weeks so the grass was muddy and the streets were wet, the air smelled fresh. Sarah looked around the dark streets making sure it was safe to cross. 'I'll take the short cut,' she thought to herself as she entered her favorite park. She loved this park; it had been the center of so many of her imaginative adventures. She would slay dragons here as a daring knight, she could be the courageous princess fighting an evil king. It was the source of so much imaginative fun. Uneasiness spread over Sarah's consciousness as she walked through the park. She got the feeling that something was wrong, that something was watching her. It was a knot in her stomach that told her she had to get home quickly. She glanced behind her, taking quicker steps. 'Something isn't right,'Sarah thought to herself. It was too quiet outside and everything was eerily still. Sarah quickly made her way across the stone bridge almost jogging, her waist length hair whipping back and forth. Peeking back again she saw two men running towards her They were dressed in black and Sarah was sure they were not on an evening jog. 'Oh no,'Sarah ran as fast as she could. This wasn't something that couldn't happen to her, it just couldn't.

It was hard running through the soggy grass in her dress, she had pulled the skirt up as far as she could, revealing the jeans she wore underneath, but there was still no way to outrun them. It didn't take long for the men to catch up to her. It was dark and she couldn't see their faces but they were large brutish.

"Grab her!" One of them yelled. Sarah felt a large hand grab her arm, she screamed as loud as she could twisting her body away and falling to the ground.

"Help!" she yelled, "Somebody help!" she managed to get up but it was no use. Both of the men blocked her path. The last thing the remembered was a large fist hitting the side of her head and blood trickling down her face. Everything went dark.

_Sarah looked around at the pitch-black nothingness. She couldn't be sure if she was standing or floating. Was she dreaming? It was frightening to her. She felt vulnerable. She felt cold and damp. _

"_Help" she said. It was hard to speak. She became disoriented thrashing through the cold darkness for a lifeline, for anything or anyone. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere a voice called to her._

"_Sarah" it beckoned. It was warm and soft, but somehow at the same time cool and demanding._

"_Sarah" The voice was getting closer. It was melodic and enchanting. She recognized the voice, but from where? Desperately Sarah looked around._

"_I'm over here!" She called. She knew the voice from the labyrinth, the Goblin King. Sarah remembered him vividly. His cool frightening demeanor and his cruel eyes. Suddenly she was fifteen again and standing before the Goblin King, before Jareth, in their final moments together._

"_Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." She was hearing those words again, they haunted her dreams. She wanted to call out his name, but the words that came out of her mouth were not the one's that she willed._

"_You have no power over me." She started falling, falling into the cold and damp darkness of before._

Sarah slowly opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' She rolled over onto her side. She felt so sore, there were bruises up and down her legs and arms, she felt like she was caked in blood and her head ached so badly. It was cold and dark, she couldn't see anything, her hands were tied behind her back, and she felt a gag in her mouth. 'How did I get here?' She remembered leaving the party and walking through the park. Suddenly the cold realization of what happened hit her. Abducted. She had to get out. She felt around what appeared to be a car trunk and started kicking. Suddenly the engine of the car revved up and started moving.

'Help,'she thought to herself. 'Anyone...'

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth took one of his crystals twirling it around, willing it to let him look at his latest catch. Another teenage girl who had mistakenly wished her brother away to the goblins. He was bored. This one had only a few minutes left on the clock and was sitting in an oubliette sobbing and quickly getting nowhere. "Oh, someone go and get her out." Jareth said waving his hand toward a small bat-like goblin in the corner. He was annoyed that so many humans gave up so quickly. "So many of these humans lack the will to defeat the labyrinth," he commented. 'Except for one. Except for Sarah.'He was infuriated just thinking about her. Infuriated by her will and her power over him. Infuriated by how she had rejected his offer to be queen. He was angry, yes, but still very much in love, and he knew it. The years that had passed without Sarah forced his love for her into a twisted and aching corner of his heart.

"Damn." Jareth cursed. "Leave. All of you." he ordered the goblins. He needed to be alone. Lately he had been thinking about her. He left his throne and sat at the window, gazing out at the dark underground sky. This window was where he had watched her struggle with the labyrinth. Where, through a poisoned peach and a masquerade, he gave her a glimpse of what her world would be like if she chose to stay. He remembered her innocent glances, the fire and determination in her eyes. The only one who had defied him, who had resisted him. The only one who had defeated him, consuming his body and soul. She was the only one he was willing to take for a queen, and she rejected him. In his heart Jareth knew that one day he would have to take a queen whether it was Sarah or not. Ultimately it was the choice of his parents, rulers of the entire Underground. The thought of ever having to marry someone simply to produce an heir sent shivers up his spine. 'Patience is the key" he thought. It almost hurt him to think about ever having to marry, to spend eternity, with anyone else. Then another thought came to him, 'What if she has someone else? What if she is already in love with someone else?' He was sick even thinking about it.

Jareth sighed, leaning against the window. "I think," he said to himself "it's time to check up on dear Sarah." He pulled a crystal out of the air, resolving to see how she was doing. To see what her life in the human world was like. Maybe there was a way to bring her back. 'By tricking her,'he thought wickedly,_ '_making her say the words.' This was by no means the first time he had watched her after she left. For two years it was all he could do. He watched her day after day, growing up, becoming a beautiful woman. It wasn't until the third year of her absence that he forced himself to stop invading her personal space. Jareth looked into the crystal peering into her now unfamiliar life, and was appalled by what he saw.

There was only one way to describe what had struck the Goblin Kings heart: fear. He watched as Sarah was dragged from the trunk of a car, limp and obviously beaten. He saw her meekly trying to move.

"Hey, take her this way. Quickly!" One of the men slung Sarah over his shoulder.

"No..." Jareth looked into the crystal, he couldn't believe what was happening to his Sarah. But there was nothing he could do, since she had defeated the labyrinth he had no power over her. He could only watch this event unfold. He could not interfere and he knew she wouldn't say the right words.

The men carelessly dropped her in the cellar of an old house; tying her hands to one of old rotting support beams. There was a blazing fluorescent light above her that seemed blindingly bright. Sarah knew what they would do to her, she read about it in the newspapers. Raped, killed. Another absolutely helpless girl mauled by some unknown man. She didn't want to think about it, but unfortunately it was her reality. Her lips were pale and chapped. The dried mud on her dress was heavy and it made it hard for her to move, but somehow she found the energy to kick and scream some more. If only she could keep them away from her until help came. 'What if help doesn't come?' the question lingered in her mind. The two men hovered over her body laughing hysterically at her screams of rage and terror.

"You can go first." One of the men said. The blows to her body seemed to arrive in slow motion, the pain felt so unreal. One of the men left; the other hit her ferociously, laughing as she released weakening howls of pain. She felt so numb now; it was almost like a dream. She was sure she had broken at least a few ribs and judging from the growing pain on the side of her head she probably had a concussion. Through swollen eyes she watched as the man slowly lifted her skirt up off her legs, pushing it onto her waist. She watched as he unbuttoned his pants and slowly lowered himself onto her feeling her hips and curves lustfully, laughing and chuckling the whole while.

Jareth watched as the one thing that he truly loved was about to be defiled. She was already so broken physically that she no longer had the will to fight back. His cool demeanor had dissolved. He clenched his fists tightly tears of anger sliding down his face. Why had he waited so long to watch her? Why was he helpless to save her? His heart was trying to break out of his chest. He tried to yell at her "Say the words Sarah!" he gritted his teeth. Why did he not have power over her now? If only she had accepted his offer. He would have cherished her and kept her so close, so safe. His hands clenched tighter, but then something happened that he did not expect.

Sarah was in a dreamy state as this heavy many lowered himself on top of her gleefully. The thought came out of nowhere. It was from a very vivid dream she had long ago. Was it a dream? She couldn't remember right now. It was back when she had wished Toby away. 'Away to who?' she thought. The man forced her legs open with his hands.

"_Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"_

"_No... Say the right words Sarah!"_

Was there a voice calling her? "What are the right words?" Sarah whispered back weakly. Jareth heard her whisper and it made his heart jump. Did she hear him? Did she remember? It did not matter if she remembered now. If she would only say the _right words _he would make them pay, he would kill them brutally, tear them limb from limb and whisk her safely away to his castle.

Making her final struggle against the brutish man on top of her Sarah remembered. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away." she paused catching her breath "Right now."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

AN: Well this is my first time dabbling in creative writing in over four years so it's most likely very average for a fan-fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Making her final struggle against the brutish man on top of her Sarah remembered. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away." she paused catching her breath "Right now."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah didn't understand much of what happened after tha. An eerie feeling and a dark smoky haze filled the room; it seemed to give her energy. Somehow she felt better and the pain in the side of her head started to subside. The lights started to flicker due to an unexplainable surge of electricity. It seemed as if her wish had come true, that the Goblin King actually had come to help her. 'Maybe I'm hallucinating,' Sarah thought 'maybe I'm going unconscious and I've started dreaming.' Suddenly she realized it was real. Suddenly, standing before her and her assaulter was the Goblin King. Her memories of the labyrinth flooded back all at once. She remembered Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. She remembered the endless turns of the labyrinth and the feel of the cold stonewalls as she pushed against them trying to move them. She remembered how she had wished Toby away to a character in her book. She realized it wasn't the dream she thought it had been. Sarah didn't know whether she should feel gratefulness or terror as a slim dark figure stepped forth from the thick smoke. The Goblin King entered the room like a crash of thunder, his rage filling the room and surrounding its inhabitants.

"What the hell…" the man on top of Sarah whispered, not understanding what was happening. The brutish man got up as quickly as he could, bracing himself for an attack and pulling a switchblade from his loosened trousers. The look on his face gave away his thoughts. What was this unexplainable smoke? Why was this strangely dressed man in his house? How did he get in? Why did he look so cool and calm? The man lunged at Jareth with the knife, he wasn't moving so the man thought it was a perfect victory. The knife was sure to make an impact with the strange intruder. "Ha!" the man grunted as he felt the knife sink deeply into the flesh of his intruder. He felt the body go limp in his hands, falling to the floor almost too easily.

"Really, humans are always so eager to kill." Jareth's voice came from behind the man.

"But you were," the man looked down and realized there was no body on the floor, no blood on his knife, and the strange intruder was completely unscathed. Jareth was leaning against the beam that Sarah was tied to; contemplating the many wicked things he could do to the men.

"Now I really don't have the time to chat," Jareth spoke calmly taking a step towards Sarah's assaulter. It did not take long for the man to realize that he was dealing with a power beyond his own.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing it was almost as if the Goblin King was defending her, standing up for her. "You are the worst," Jareth started "taking a poor defenseless girl to do as you will?" The man was on his back writhing on the floor. Normally Jareth wouldn't have taken this kind of situation so far, but these men had the poor luck of kidnapping Sarah. _His _Sarah.

"Help!" was all the man could scream as Jareth kicked him in the stomach.

"Were you expecting mercy? Because unfortunately I can't spare you any." Jareth said giving the man one swift kick to the face before lifting him onto his feet. Sarah was appalled, but somehow pleased, and completely sickened. The Goblin King was standing before her literally tearing her assaulter apart with his bare hands. She saw spurts of blood and wet flesh fly by her face. She could hear the howls of agony from the man who was slowly being torn apart and scattered around the room. The second man came into the room meeting a similar fate. Sarah couldn't believe she was witnessing such carnage, the ripping of flesh and crushing of bones. She felt bits of blood and flesh hit her.

Sarah realized that she was still lying down tied to the support beam. She quickly wriggled around sitting up on her knees, although her wrists and arms were awkwardly angled. 'What?' she thought looking around and sitting up against the support beam still not believing what was taking place. Startled, Sarah realized the pain in the side of her head was gone and everything seemed extremely clear. She thought that Jareth must have put a spell on her to help her heal, though she couldn't understand why. As a matter of fact, why did he actually come? Sarah hadn't really thought that her wish would work. She thought she was wishing to one of her dreams. 'Apparently not,' she thought. But what should she do now? 'Damn it' she thought to herself pulling at the ropes around her wrists.

The noises of agony and ripping flesh had stopped now. In her vigorous attempt to escape from her bindings she hadn't realized it. She felt the pain in the side of her head suddenly come back and her legs were sore again. She groaned in pain as she became short of breath and slumped up against the post she was tied to.

"Sarah," the voice behind her said softly, she realized that Jareth must have softened his tone for her, he had seemed so angry before, "Sarah?" The pain in her head was almost blinding now. She didn't know how she should respond. Why was the pain back?

Jareth realized that when he let his magic fill the room that Sarah must have felt better momentarily, simply because he had willed it. He could completely heal Sarah once he was back in the Underground, where his power would be at it's fullest. But here Aboveground was a different story. Of course his magic was still extremely powerful, but he had his limitations. He would only have to take her Underground, and now he had complete power over her. He wasn't forcing her or tricking her. She had wished herself to him.

"Sarah," he said again. She looked at him as well as she could. He knelt beside her removing the ropes that bound her wrists and lifting her into his arms. 'Why isn't she fighting back?' he wondered. It looked as if she had completely given herself up to him, as if she didn't care what happened. Under any other circumstances, Jareth would have loved this power over her, but right now it felt wrong. Whisking her off her feet and away to the Underground was something that he had dreamed of for the past three years. He wanted her love so badly. Did she even remember his declaration three years ago?

Sarah was still conscious. She felt like she should be fighting for her freedom, 'But I wished myself away,' she thought. And she felt right in his arms, somehow. He had come to save her after all. She wished he would say something, but he didn't. She could tell that he was looking at her. She felt an overwhelming swell of magic as Jareth transported both of them to the Underground.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth gazed at Sarah's sleeping form from the side of her bed. Immediately after reaching the Underground he had healed her injuries, which, thankfully, were not as bad as he had anticipated. It was simply a matter of waiting for Sarah to wake up. He knew the aid of magic often left mortals incredibly tired and that she would probably wake up in the next day or so.

Right now she was asleep in what used to be his room at the Undergrounds Grand castle, the home of his parents. It was a much better place to tend to Sarah, there were maids to look after her, and it would probably be of more comfortable for her to wake up to the company of the human-like Fae, rather than the Goblins. He had already alerted his parents of the dreadful plight that had befallen Sarah, and they happily agreed to accommodate her knowing the history that the two had.

He had also transported her there after considering what he didn't doubt would be her wishes. As much as he would have liked to be the only one tending to her he admitted that she probably would not forgive him for undressing her and bathing her, even if he had saved her life. He would leave that to the maids of the castle.

Jareth sighed, "What a dreadful fright." He said to himself, tilting his head back. He slowly looked at Sarah, sleeping peacefully, glad that she was now safe with him. Her beauty and how she had changed entranced him. She was still Sarah, but older and more beautiful than ever. He noticed that she no longer looked girlish like she had the last time he had checked on her. His eyes wandered across her face, gazing at her closed eyes and her parted lips. He leaned closer running his fingers through her hair, noticing that she had let it grow longer. His eyes traced further down her body. Even under the heavy blankets that covered her he could tell that her curves had become softer. Jareth's face flushed once he realized that he had never looked at her this closely before.

However, he quickly came to his senses. Now that Sarah was safe, it would be best if he visited his parents and explained the situation to them. After all, he hadn't spoken to them for nearly five years, it was time they received an update on everything they had missed. And it was time he introduced to them who he had chosen to be his queen.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

AN: Thank you guys so much for the supportive reviews! I'm sorry I'm not updating as quickly as I would like to. I am, after all, an extremely busy college student who has lots of essays to write and prefers to sleep in her spare time! Hopefully I will start updating on Saturdays from now on. I'm not sure I like this chapter, but I already have a draft for the next chapter so hopefully it will go more smoothly from now on. Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
